Shockwave
Shockwave (formatted Shock Wave in the English arcade) is a Water Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Names **Japanese Kanji & Taiwanese: 激流封印 (Torrent Seal) **English: Shock Wave *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates after you win with any move button. *Effect: Water swirls around your feet, then around your opponent's. In the next battle, your opponent will lose a random move button! Availability *Japanese **4th Edition (New; 047-水; ft. Suchomimus vs. Triceratops) **5th Edition (058-水; ft. Spinosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (062-水; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **6th Edition (070-水; ft. unknown sauropod) **2007 1st Edition (062-水; ft. Irritator vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (062-水; ft. Irritator vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (082-水; ft. Baryonyx vs. Chasmosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (078-水; ft. Amargasaurus) **2007 4th Edition (079-水; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Liliensternus) **2007 4th Edition+ (089-水; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Liliensternus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (048-水; ft. Titanosaurus; ft. char. Reese) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (055-水; ft. Opisthocoelicaudia vs. Arrhinoceratops) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (056-水; ft. Opisthocoelicaudia vs. Arrhinoceratops) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (059-水; ft. Ampelosaurus; ft. char. Seth) **Kakushin 1st Edition (041-水; ft. Cetiosaurus vs. Tyrannosaurus) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (042-水; ft. Isisaurus vs. Triceratops) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (048-水; ft. Cetiosaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (051-水; ft. Jobaria) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (008-水; ft. Super Dicraeosaurus; ft. char. Zander) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (047-水; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) *English **2nd Edition (New; 047-Water; ft. Suchomimus vs. Triceratops) **3rd Edition (058-Water; ft. Spinosaurus) **4th Edition (062-Water; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **5th Edition (070-Water; ft. unknown sauropod) **2008 Special Edition (049-Water; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (062-Water; ft. Irritator vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (082-Water; ft. Baryonyx vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (078-Water; ft. Amargasaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (089-Water; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Liliensternus) *Taiwanese **2nd Edition (New; 047-水; ft. Suchomimus vs. Triceratops) **3rd Edition (062-水; ft. Saltasaurus vs. Carnotaurus) **4th Edition (070-水; ft. unknown sauropod) **2008 Special Edition (049-水; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (062-水; ft. Irritator vs. Carcharodontosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (082-水; ft. Baryonyx vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (078-水; ft. Amargasaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (089-水; ft. Patagosaurus vs. Liliensternus) **Series 2 5th Edition (ft. Spinosaurus) Shockwave Card 12.png|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Shockwave Card 13.png|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Shockwave Card 11.png|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Shockwave Card 10.gif|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Shockwave_Card_3.jpg|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Shockwave Card Geki 2nd+.gif|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Shockwave Card 1.jpg|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Shockwave Card 6.jpg|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Shockwave Card 8.gif|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Shockwave Card 9.gif|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Shockwave Card 4.jpg|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Shockwave Card 5.gif|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Shockwave Card 7.jpg|Shockwave arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Shock2nd.jpg|Shock Wave arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Shockwave Card 2.jpg|Shock Wave arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) ShockS24th.jpg|Shock Wave arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) ShockwaveTai3rd.jpg|Shockwave arcade card (Taiwanese 3rd Edition) ShockwaveTaiS25th.jpg|Shockwave arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Water *Owner: Zander, Dr. Z, Ursula, Rod (Alpha Gang), Foolscap (Space Pirates) *Used by: Spiny, Jobaria *Debut: Tanks a Lot! **Appears In: 3, 12, 21, 29, 49, 52, 57 *Used to Defeat (Spiny): Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Used to Defeat (Jobaria): None *Effect: A funnel of water rises around you, then shoots off as tendrils to surround your opponent! *Other: It was restored by Dr. Z and given to Zander. It was Spiny's first and (barely) most-used Move Card. Though not defeating them itself, Shockwave was a useful tool in battles against Paris (defeated by a hit from Tank) and Euoplocephalus (defeated by a hit from Spiny). It was once used in a Fusion Move with Volcano Burst, but only once for a test and never in battle, its only Mesozoic Meltdown use by Spiny. Foolscap used another copy of this Move with his Jobaria in High Sea Chase. Trivia *Depending on the episode, Spiny used Shockwave a total of 3 different ways: in one, Paris was engulfed in a swirling column of water; in another, the water tendrils spun around Spiny to stop Euoplocephalus' Quake Saber; and in the last, Spiny shot the tendrils at Ace, who dodged them. *Despite its Move-canceling ability, it was canceled out by Spiny's Water Sword when Jobaria used it (that, or Shockwave cancels itself along with the Move being blocked). *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Water Power (Geki 1st), Super Tidal Wave (5th), Stalemate Splash (07 4th), Ultimate Torrent (07 2nd), Aquatic Assault (07 1st), and Rising Tide (Geki 3rd), and an anime scene featuring it is seen on Spectral Shockwave (Ep. 57). *In the arcade game, this Move will activate almost at random when you win with any move button. It is also used as a "Partner effect" when the 2nd dinosaur (if Water) is not fighting. It triggers sometimes whenever the Water dinosaur's battling partner wins and affects their current opponent. *Its arcade ability to block the use of an opponent's move button is similar to the Normal Moves Move Block and Critical Block. Gallery Shockwave (Spiny) A05.jpg|Spiny using Shockwave Shockwave (Spiny) A11.jpg|Shockwave defending Spiny from Euoplocephalus Shockwave (Spiny) B12.jpg|Shockwave hitting Paris Shockwave (Spiny) C07.jpg|Ace dodging Shockwave Jobaria using Shockwave.jpg|Jobaria using Shockwave Spectral Shockwave TCG Card 1-Silver.png|Spectral Shockwave TCG card featuring previous image's scene Shockwave.png|Shockwave used by Suchomimus Shockwave hit.png|Shockwave affecting Lambeosaurus Shockwave - Spiny.png|Spiny using Shockwave (in homage to anime) Navigation Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:Alpha Gang